「Poker face」
by Souta-kun
Summary: Porque habían muchas cosas que Urie ocultaba tras su cara de póquer. [ ShiraKuki/ GinUrie ; intento de yaoi bien homo ; Ooc ; ¡Para la convocatoria de fanfics de Mundo Tokyo ghoul yaoi shipeador ; Es bastante cutre, pero méh ]


****Abran paso, vengo a estrenar el KukiGin en este sitio(?)**. ****[Inserte pose bien yo' negga, explosiones y swegg]**

**Oho.**

**Vale, esto es para la convocatoria de fanfics de un grupo yaoi que olvidé el nombre pero lmao, es para ellos~.**

**SÍ, SÍ Y CARAJO QUE SÍ. YA LLEGÓ EL YAOI A TG:RE Y QUÉ HUEA. No ya hablando enserio, no podía dejar de shipearlos desde el primer capítulo y fue como "Debo hacerles un puto fic". Y este es el resultado, pero intenté con todas mis fuerzas que no quedará muy "NGHGHGNGH"(¿?) por que es el primer fic de ellos y no sé si el mundo lo apruebe, así que debía pararme a cada minuto en plan "Souta, controla tus hormonas que el fandom no está listo para esto".**

**And that.**

* * *

><p><strong>Advertencia: YAHOHOI ; Kuki Urie x Ginshi Shirazu ; Ooc porque aún no se ve bien su personalidad ; Kuki es medio Tsun ; una que otra cosa R-14. <strong>

****Disclaimer: Tokyo Ghoul:re no es de mi propiedad, todo le pertenece a Ishida Sui, yo sólo ocupo para pasar mis penas con sus personajes.****

* * *

><p>Probablemente nadie podría adivinar qué era lo que pensaba Urie tras su expresión de póquer, y sería mejor que nadie nunca lo hiciera por su salud mental, porque él era de todo menos un santo. Mucho menos cuando se trataba de ese pelinaranja.<p>

Sí, cada vez que lo miraba podía sentir un sin fin de cosas -que gracias a dios- lograba ocultar de manera perfecta, como si su rostro fuera un cierre hermético que guardaba los cálidos y no tan puros sentimientos que albergaba. No importaba cuánto tratase de arrancarlos, sencillamente seguían ahí cada vez que miraba o pensaba en el rubio.

Desde la primera vez que lo vio supo inmediatamente que era un estúpido sin muchos puntos a favor y que sería una verdadera molestia trabajar junto a él, obviamente tenía toda la razón. Era un chico impulsivo, que no pensaba -nunca-, su actitud y personalidad eran un desastre que le sacaba de quicio, y finalmente esa costumbre que tenía de seguirlo a todas partes. Ginshi Shirazu no le era problema, sólo era un pequeño insecto merodeando a su alrededor o al menos eso pensó durante los primeros meses en los que tuvo de convivencia junto a el y el resto del escuadrón.

No recordaba con exactitud cuando fue pero sí que ocurrió durante una de sus "investigaciones personales", caminaba entre la multitud con sus audífonos con un volumen lo suficientemente alto para que se escuchara entre el bullicio de la ciudad pero lo suficientemente bajo para que estuviera atento a todo lo que lo rodeaba, entre ese 'todo' se encontraba el rubio -que seguramente creía hacer un excelente trabajo de sigilo- siguiéndolo; No era la primera vez que el más alto hacía eso, aveces creía que era parte de su rutina, así que decidió hacer un pequeño experimento. Dio vueltas innecesarias por todo el centro del primer distrito, pasó a ver tiendas e incluso pidió un café para llevar, todo bajo la atenta mirada su subordinado.

—Justo como un perro — pensó. Y efectivamente el inspector de tercer grado actuaba como un perro que iba con su amo de paseo. Un perro bastante estúpido y temperamental que tendría que entrenar.

Nunca le agradó la idea de tener una bola de pulgas y pelo, eran demasiado molestas para su gusto, pero ésta era una mascota bastante útil. No estaba lleno de cabello que después dejaría esparcido por la casa, se alimentaba...lo alimentaba Sasaki así que no importaba, no necesitaba de muchas atenciones más allá de unos cuantos malos tratos, su velocidad de regeneración lo hacían un escudo perfecto y era totalmente manipulable. Sí, Shirazu era su mascota ideal.

Le causaba una infinita gracia la torpe manera en que "meneaba su cola" en busca de atención y sus intentos burdos por provocarlo -que aveces funcionaban-, podría decir que lo encontraba adorable. Sí, por ilógico que sonara Kuki Urie creía que su subordinado, compañero de piso, estúpido, perro, mascota también conocido como Ginshi Shirazu era adorable -y mucho más que eso-.

Cada vez que lo veía o pensaba en él una sensación desagradable llenaba su caja torácica, y eso lo molestaba más de lo común hasta el punto en que se golpeaba contra el escritorio de la vergüenza, otras simplemente trataba de ocultarlo bajo su casi inexpresiva cara e incluso lograba manipularlo lo suficiente como para lograr darle unos cuantos golpes. Parecía una puta colegiala enamorada, él el líder de ese grupo de inútiles quedaba en ese estado por culpa de un tipo con complejo de yankee y sonrisa de tiburón. Patético, pero los genios como él también se enamoran.

Pero es que cada vez que veía como lo perseguía cada vez que lo 'sacaba a pasear' pensaba que tal vez podía ser querido por el otro, después de todo quién en su sano juicio iba tras una persona cada vez que salía. Aveces imaginaba cómo sería llevarlo a pasear con una correa o llevarle de la mano para que no se separe de él -aunque prefería la primera-, otras buscaba múltiples maneras de tener su atención todo el tiempo o de cómo manipularlo para conseguir aunque sea un roce de labios. También cuando su sonrisa de 'tiburón' aparecía lograba sentir cómo el pulso se aceleraba, cuando escuchaba su nombre siendo pronunciado por esos labios no podía dejar de imaginar cómo sería si lo pronunciara de esa manera, cuando veía la manera desconsiderada en que su jardinera mostraba parte de su cuello o 'escote' quería poder aplicar su "derecho de líder" para obligarlo a ocuparla abierta y así tener una mejor vista, oh y cuando lo observaba haciendo su típico gesto con las manos deseaba que esos largos dedos estuvieran en otra parte.

Todo eso e incluso más cosas sucedían bajo su expresión de molestia. Algún día llegaría el día en que cumpliría todas sus fantasías de colegiala enamorada, algún día también cumpliría sus fantasías no tan sanas que el pelinaranja le producía, pero mientras ese día no llegase seguiría ocultando todas esas emociones y sensaciones que sentía por su perro tras esa cara de póquer.

* * *

><p><strong>Todo lo que está escrito aquí sobre que Kuki es tsun es culpa de cierta persona que está sintiendo esta indirecta, yo no lo veía así. Él era mi seme azotador de la serie but ahora lo veo como el pasivo tsun y maltratador *sobs*.<strong>

**Quería introducir esta **pareja de manera "suave" a este lugar 'cos u know, son nuevos y apenas salió el manga este mes but fue casi imposible, veo a Kuki como un tipo con frustración sexual (?) Créanme, que este par los veo como una de esas parejas llenas de tensión sexual y que de la nada son un arrumaco de amor, y que no tengo problemas en escribir sobre lo primero -Y de hecho lo haré-. ****

**Btwwww, quiero agradecer a Aleja y a la Caro por soportarme y darme tantas ideas, en serio les jodí mucho tiempo sobre esta pareja hasta el punto en que no parábamos de joder con que Kuki es un pasivo. Thanks, esto va para ustedes y su paciencia ; v ; ~**

**Vale, eso. **

**Amen esta pareja.**

**Porque les escribiré mucho de ellos.**


End file.
